GrandeBretagne Australie
by SpellFirebolt
Summary: Celle qu'on attendait tous ! Des années après la fin de Voldemort, Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley vont assister à un évènement grandiose pour les britanniques ! L'équipe de Grande-Bretagne après avoir perdu lamentablement toutes les Coupes du Monde se retrouve en finale... CECI N'EST PAS UNE DRARRY.


_Amis du jour, bonsoir, amis du soir, bonjour ! _

_**Je tiens tout d'abord à signaler qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une DRARRY. Je n'aime pas particulièrement cette combinaison…**__ Me voici, donc, __pour un deuxième OS qui parle de QUIDDITCH qui est le sport le plus passionnant du monde à mes yeux. _

_Disclaimer : Merci à J.K. Rowling pour avoir créé ce sport._

* * *

**One Shot : Grande-Bretagne – Australie**

Je ne sais pas comment il avait fait, mais Ron avait déniché deux superbes places pour la finale Grande-Bretagne – Australie de Quidditch. L'Angleterre n'avait pas gagné la coupe du monde de Quidditch depuis plus de quarante ans et l'évènement était immense. Dès l'aube, nous avions pris un Portoloin en direction de l'Irlande. Le match se déroulait au sud de Dublin, dans une lande abandonnée. La dernière fois que j'avais assisté à une finale de Coupe du Monde remontait à mes 14 ans et j'en avais aujourd'hui 29. Tout avait changé et pourtant mon excitation était la même quand je vis le stade géant et la foule affluer.

« Harry ! Harry ! Viens, on va acheter des chapeaux ! Il faut aussi que je rachète des Multiplettes, j'ai cassé les miennes l'année dernière. »

Je suivis Ron qui arborait déjà un chapeau aux couleurs de la Grande-Bretagne. Il m'en offrit un et je lui offris sa paire de Multiplettes en retour.

« Tu sais que je ne t'ai jamais remboursé l'ancienne paire de Multiplettes ? » réalisa-t-il.

« Normal, c'était un cadeau, » souris-je, ayant complètement oublié.

Je l'entraînais à ma suite. Des centaines de sorciers apparaissaient, prenaient des paris, chantaient et hurlaient leur bonheur d'être ici. Rien ne pouvait arriver de mal aujourd'hui, les Mangemorts avaient disparu, Voldemort était battu. Nous montrâmes nos tickets au contrôleur qui nous indiqua nos places et nous montâmes jusqu'à l'avant dernier étage avec un enthousiasme digne de gamins de 12 ans. Je me laissai tomber sur le siège n° 76 du 17ème étage et Ron sur le n°77, à ma droite. Il commença par déballer ses Multiplettes et observa les spectateurs. Il me rappela ainsi son ébahissement quand, du haut de ses 14 ans, il avait pu se passer en boucle l'image d'un sorcier qui se mettait le doigt dans le nez.

Une personne s'assit sur le siège n° 75 et en levant les yeux je reconnus Drago Malefoy accompagné par son fidèle Blaise Zabini. Je lui adressai un signe de tête assez sec. J'allais devoir passer la soirée à côté de mon pire ennemi ? Le fait qu'il travaille au Ministère pour racheter sa famille n'avait pas vraiment changé nos relations mais les avait plutôt stoppées. Ron ne le vit pas, trop absorbé dans son observation. Il pointa le doigt devant lui et saisissant mes Multiplettes, je reconnus Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan qui regardaient dans notre direction avec leurs propres Multiplettes. Nous échangeâmes quelques signes et le match commença.

C'était du grand art. Les joueurs de la Grande-Bretagne se donnaient au jeu comme jamais. Aux buts, Olivier Dubois (toute nouvelle recrue et déjà brillamment intégré) bloquait mieux qu'un mur. L'attrapeur tournait autour du stade. Aucune de deux équipes ne semblait prête à lâcher le morceau et le gardien Australien était vraiment très bon aussi. Le public ne put tenir plus de dix minutes assis. Après un piqué particulièrement affolant de l'attrapeur australien, la foule était debout en alerte. L'attrapeur britannique l'avait suivi dans son sillon avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une feinte. Il remonta aussitôt à la verticale. Je regardais à ma gauche et peinai à reconnaître Drago Malefoy, debout, tapant dans ses mains, hurlant des encouragements. Je me joignis vite à lui et Blaise et Ron suivit le mouvement sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Le suspense était à son comble, un Cognard australien heurta violemment Dubois qui tomba de son balai. Heureusement, les Médicomages arrivèrent pour ralentir la chute et partir avec lui. Un remplaçant visiblement troublé s'envola vers les buts. Tellement troublé qu'il fit n'importe quoi.

« A DROITE, MAIS PLONGE VERS LA DROITE ! » hurla Malefoy.

Il plongea vers la gauche et manqua le Souaffle d'environ 6 mètres. J'émis un cri de rage. Mais ce gardien était nul ! Il prit au total 16 buts et les supporters n'en pouvaient plus. Les poursuiveurs britannique peinaient à suivre les australiens tout en donnant des ordres au gardien qui les menait à la défaite. Ils ne mirent qu'un but et les Australiens récupérèrent le Souaffle pour tenter leur 17ème but que le gardien intercepta par un coup de chance inouï. Le score en était de 160 à 10 et les Australiens pensèrent qu'ils avaient gagné.

« Il nous faudrait un miracle, » criai-je. « Il nous faudrait Dubois ! »

« Oui, il faut qu'ils fassent entrer Dubois sur le terrain, ça casserait leur confiance et leur défense sera plus faible, » approuva Malefoy.*

Je me tournai vers lui.

« Et Julliard pourra se diriger vers le centre du terrain… »

« Faire une passe à Spinter… » compléta-t-il.

« … qui marquerait le but… » poursuivis-je.

« … Murdock attraperait le Vif d'or… »

« …et ce serait la victoire. »

Je souris à Malefoy qui me sourit en retour. Une voix résonna dans le stade.

« Et on nous annonce le retour d'Olivier Dubois sur le terrain ! »

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement l'accueillit alors qu'il prenait son envol et que le remplaçant redescendait en soupirant de soulagement.

« Le Souaffle est remis en jeu le poursuiveur britannique Julliard le réceptionne… Il plonge vers le milieu de terrain, passe à Spinter qui… OHLALAH, joyeusement évité, le Cognard, il semblerait que les Australiens soit de forte méchante humeur depuis le retour de Dubois… Spinter qui slalome entre les batteurs Australiens… elle tire… Johnson plonge… ET C'EST LE BUT BRITANNIQUE ! »

« ! » vociférai-je avec Ron, Drago et Blaise.

« Le score est donc maintenant de 160 à 20 ! »

Le souffle fusa avec colère, venant droit de la main du capitaine australien et Dubois l'intercepta aussi facilement que s'il s'était agi d'une balle en mousse. Il passa la balle à Spinter qui fut violemment bousculée par un poursuiveur adverse celui-ci tira la balle vers le troisième anneau alors que Dubois se trouvait au premier. Le gardien plongea vers la gauche et attrapa la balle, accroché à seulement une main dans le vide. Le public retint son souffle. Il tira puissamment sur son bras et se retrouva juché sur son balai. Il se permit même d'adresser un de ces haussements de sourcil aussi légendaire que ceux de mon voisin de gauche. Les supporters se mirent à hurler tandis que la gente féminine se pâmait pour son sourire. (1)

Drago se pencha vers moi. Dans le tumulte, il hurla :

« REGARDE MURDOCK ! »

Je dirigeai aussitôt mes Multiplettes vers l'attrapeur qui fonçait vers nous. C'est alors que je vis à trois mètres de la rambarde le Vif d'Or. Il filait à une vitesse incroyable et l'attrapeur australien, à l'autre bout du terrain n'aurait pu le rattraper avec son Eclair de Feu. Murdock tendit le bras et après un moment infiniment long referma ses doigts sur la petite balle dorée juste devant nous.

« MURDOCK ATTRAPE LE VIF D'OR, LA GRANDE-BRETAGNE GAGNE ! »

Un bruit assourdissant résonna dans le stade et Murdock à quelques mètres de notre tribune se tourna vers le public en brandissant le Vif d'Or. Dans l'euphorie, je joignis mes hurlements à ceux de mon meilleur ami et de mon pire ennemi. Je sautai dans les bras de Ron qui me donna une claque dans le dos puis me retournai vers Malefoy.

Sans savoir comment, pourquoi, si il avait esquissé un geste ou pas, dans la folie de la victoire nous nous accolâmes avec force et la passion du Quidditch nous rassembla dans ce stade surchargé. Il devint un ami.

* * *

_(1) Ah, Olivier... :D J'avoue, j'avoue. Je l'adore._

_Alors ? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce match ? J'ai toujours pensé que si un truc devait rassembler autant qu'opposer Harry et Drago, ce serait le Quidditch. Et si il devait y avoir un héros du match… Il nous fallait Dubois. POUR METTRE LE FEU ! Hrrm… _

_J'espère recevoir vos reviews, donnez-moi votre avis, racontez votre vie, dîtes moi ce que vous préférez dans le Quidditch, plaignez-vous de vos voisins… Dans tous les cas je vous lirais et vous répondrais parce que votre vie et avis m'intéresse. Par exemple… aimez-vous les cookies ?_

_Je ne suis pas folle. Je vous le promets. __Ou pas.__Bon, allez, Tchüss !_

_EDIT : Finalement, vous voyez... Ma générosité n'a pas de bornes je vous ai donné DEUX OS ! ;D Parce que vous le valez bien !_


End file.
